


Cat Grant The Nerd

by alwaysr3ading



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysr3ading/pseuds/alwaysr3ading
Summary: In which Kara discovers that Cat Grant has been a nerd all along... including having her own Kara Danvers custom made game.





	Cat Grant The Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovey/gifts).



****


End file.
